Heroes
by Missing Snowman
Summary: The Doctor accidentally regenerates into a child, and ends up facing every nightmare imaginable. Including school!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**This was just a completely random idea I thought would be interesting, it's obviously AU but I've tried to squeeze it into the canon timeline - started out as a one-shot but accidentally grew a multi-chaptered plot :) as you do. Written and edited in one day, so sorry if some of it's just awful. Feedback appreciated! Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

**Heroes **

**Child of Gallifrey**

He was alone this time he died. He'd saved them all, but none would ever know, and here their saviour stood, bursting golden energy between lives. But he'd never regenerated alone, and as bright as he was he felt consumed by darkness; just a child before the Time Vortex in the moments before your atoms learn to run. And the child flees.

The new Doctor crumpled to the floor as the energy drained from him. He felt with a heavy hand to his hair, it was thick and wound itself bravely between his fingers. He ran his hand over new features, everything felt normal, fairly average, but with a young chin - he'd been hoping for older. He opened his eyes, half expecting it to still be dark, but the TARDIS hummed warmly and it all looked reassuringly familiar with the gentle lights illuminating the control room. He looked down at his hand and frowned, it looked small.

"That's…odd," he mumbled, and gasped when he heard his voice, it was high pitched. His hands quickly felt at his chest, no breasts, he sighed in relief. But as he looked down he noted how small his form was, his old suit lying crumpled about him, his open collar almost falling off his shoulder.

"Oh…that's bad," he scrambled to his feet, tripping out of his oversized trousers and converse, wearing his shirt like a dress. He moved swiftly around the TARDIS, his little feet padding on the metal grates. He sang the alphabet softly in a sing-song voice, and on reaching 'p' he grabbed the floor of the TARDIS and pulled open one of the grates. He leaned down, and pulled open a box, just within reach now, and brought out a handheld mirror. It was the mirror Picasso had used for his self-portrait, it had had a Warp-Unit stuck to it before the Doctor had fixed it, changes the perception and makes faces and shapes look odd - almost stole his soul, not much lasting damage though.

"Oh," he said as a child's face stared back at him. "I'm…I'm" the Doctor stuttered, "I'm a child!"

The mirror was thrown carelessly back into it's box, the Doctor crossed his arms, folded his legs and sulked. His chin sticking out, his mouth scrunched, the occasional huff escaping his button nose.

The TARDIS whirred.

"I am not sulking," he said, each syllable stressed.

The TARDIS vibrated.

The Doctor's face softened, he gulped a big breath, holding in a sob. He relaxed his tense body and leaned his head on the TARDIS controls, the metal felt warm against his cheek, wet with tears.

Soon he sat up, wiping the tears away he walked with renewed vigour towards the wardrobe room. As he walked the winding corridors he began to trail his hand playfully along the walls, feeling the bumps of the TARDIS and listening to the heart-beat rhythm as his fingers tapped lightly along the wall. Then he started to skip, so his fingers would beat faster, a small smile tickled his face and he began to run, his two hearts began to beat faster, his lungs breathed deeper, his muscles warmed to their first run and the child-Doctor whooped in joy.

He skidded to a halt outside the wardrobe room. He skipped in, and as children often do, picked the clothes indiscriminately from shelves. The children's section was smaller, but there had been need for it once. He grabbed a lime green long-sleeved shirt and placed a grey body warmer on top, long navy blue shorts and bright red pumps with odd socks, each of a unique shade of grey. He paused briefly to look in the mirror, he had thick black hair, spiked haphazardly in different direction with the remnants of the last incarnations hair-gel, and a handsome face that stared palely from beneath the shock of hair. He looked about eight, and he looked like he'd dressed himself in the dark. But it was still dark around him sometimes, when he was alone, when he blinked - there was nothing left. He breathed deep and ran out of the room as though being chased, back towards the TARDIS control room.

There were a few planets where the adult population looked like human children, distantly related to a human lineage. An evolutionary quirk, a defence mechanism so that the children were safest, growing immensely fast into adults and slowly reverting. He would adventure through these for a few years, until he got to an age where people would take notice of him, listen to him, trust him.

He began to run about the TARDIS controls, pulling at levers, pressing buttons, spinning dials. He smiled as he thought of some of his more dramatic moments, and how they would have gone differently had he been a child.

_A figure silhouetted in the TARDIS doorway, framed by the powerful golden light, he holds out a hand. The face of an amazed companion stares down at him and their eyes narrow._

"_Are you kidding?" they smirk and walk off laughing._

Just a few years, thought the Doctor. He stretched to reach the last few buttons at the top of the controls, on tip-toes. He couldn't reach them. He grabbed a hammer from the floor and tried to push them, but as the TARDIS juddered - he missed and pressed the wrong one.

"Oops," he said. The TARDIS shook again and he was thrown to the floor, it whirred loudly and began to scratch at time and squeeze itself through the empty atoms of space.

Then it stopped. The Doctor sat up and rubbed his head, not as strong as an adult's.

He crawled over to the consol and used his sonic screwdriver to change a few wires, it felt unnaturally big in his hand. He was going to change the TARDIS background setting to have child-friendly controls - ones he could reach. He put his screwdriver back in his pocket and peeped over the controls expectantly. The room was unchanged.

The TARDIS made a few beeping noises. He would have to leave and wait for her to reform. It would only take a few minutes.

"Right, well that's okay, I'll just go here instead," he mumbled as he stood up, casting an angry glance at the consol.

The Oncoming Storm, the Destroyer of Worlds, the last of the fabled Time Lords stomped his little feet angrily towards the TARDIS doors, and opened them onto a playground full of children. The doors slammed behind him and the TARDIS hummed a little as the settings changed.

"Oh," the Doctor said as he tried in vain to open the doors again, receiving a tiny electric shock from the TARDIS to remind him she was busy. He stared out on to a crowd of children.

* * *

**To be continued... unless you hate the idea?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hollow Men**

He stepped forward awkwardly, there was about 200 children playing in the perfectly square playground, all in identical black uniforms. The school looked imposing, bordering the playground on three sides, large and brown with old fashioned windows. There was no grass, but the children played quite happily on the tarmac.

"Err, excuse me" said the Doctor, stepping towards a girl who looked about 11, "where am I?"

She gave him a funny look. Her friends continued playing, whooping and running on their own adventures in the grey, square playground. Behind the Doctor a boy ran straight into the TARDIS, he looked confused for a moment and continued around it, and the TARDIS blended into invisibility. It was tucked just out of sight behind the brick wall of the school.

"You're not wearing your uniform." she accused.

"I have a note," said the Doctor quickly.

She thought about this for a moment.

"Where is this?" he asked again before she became too suspicious.

The girl smiled and brushed her shoulder length brown hair behind her ear.

"We're on a planet called Lumos that doesn't orbit a star, but is so big that it encompasses it; the star is at the centre of Lumos, and where there would be oceans there are pools of light where the star breaths, the gravity fields created by the elders enables you to literally swim in the star-light. You got to wear sun-cream though," she wrinkled her nose at the last bit, "but we're trying to fix that," she assured.

The Doctor looked at the girl with wide childish eyes, she was staring at him intensely.

"Oh," he said furrowing his brow in a way that hinted at his true age, "Oh I see." He looked at his feet and scuffed the black tarmac with his red trainer. He looked up to the blue sky and sniffed a few times.

"Smells like Earth to me," he said looking back at the girl "And you have a Welsh accent."

"No!" she said, narrowing her eyes, "We've been taken prisoner on the dark side of the planet, my friends and I are escaping," she held up a red-brown rock in her hands as though this explained everything. It was fairly bright and colourful in the greyscale playground.

He reached out for the rock, but as he touched the smooth stone lightly she closed her hand and brought it to her chest. The eleven year old loomed over him.

"You could be a vampire," she warned him, "and you'll suck all the colour out of the Comet Stone. Look at your clothes, you're collecting colours," she accused.

"I'm not," he said, "I'm a Time Lord from Gallifrey."

The girls eyes lit up.

"Then you can help us turn back time!" she grabbed his hand in hers and ran towards her group of friends, into the centre of the playground. "I'm Esmeralda, by the way, Princess of Lumos."

"Brilliant!" he grinned, marvelling at her imagination, "No…that's not right. Fantastic! No? Well, nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor."

Her friends gathered around the new boy, a few others in the playground were staring at him now too for his lack of uniform.

"This is my identical twin sister, Princess Summer," said Princess Esmeralda putting an arm around a girl who looked absolutely nothing like her, with dark skin and deep red hair. The girl grinned at the Doctor. "And this is my brother, Prince Hamlet" she said pointed at a gangly boy with short blond hair in tight, fuzzy curls.

The boy smiled awkwardly.

"Hamlet?" repeated the Doctor with a smile.

"I said we couldn't call him Hamlet, that's plagiarism," said Summer tucking her arm around Esme's waist."

"No it isn't," she concluded, and Hamlet smiled thankfully. "This is the Doctor, and he's a Time Doctor."

The Doctor went to correct her, but he saw the TARDIS lights flashing in the corner of his eye.

"It was nice to meet you, but I really must go now," he said and made to run back towards his TARDIS. The three children looked a little crestfallen at this news and made to follow him. Then a loud bell rang and the world paused.

Not a movement. Everything had stopped.

The Doctor spun round. Esme was staring just passed his eyes, Hamlet's left foot was suspended in the air and Summer's hair was apparently floating as it flicked over her shoulder. The whole playground had completely stopped.

The Doctor walked slowly through the frozen children, he looked up at the sky, the clouds were still moving and a gentle breeze blew through his hair. But the wind didn't affect the children at all. One small boy, he noticed, looked as if he was about to sneeze.

The large doors to the school suddenly swung open. A dozen men in white suits trotted out with stony faces, thy all looked exactly the same, identical features and bleach white hair. They turned in unison and looked directly at the Doctor.

He ginned mischievously, and anxiously backed towards his TARDIS - although he wouldn't just be able to run, he couldn't leave the children like this.

Then they ran at him and he legged it towards the TARDIS. But his legs were small, and the muscled strides of the men in white quickly caught up with him, surrounding him while his little legs ran full out. One dived on him and pulled him to the floor, his bare knees grazed and the side of his hand and cheek burnt with pain. The men dragged him off the floor and carried him in the air towards the school, he kicked at them in vain as they carried him through the doors. They slammed shut. The playground was silent. Slowly the children's soft hair was ruffled by the wind, and their eyes blinked heavily, and within moments they were playing as if nothing had happened.

All except one. Esme was looking at the brown stone in her hand that seemed to shine golden for a moment. Summer was teasing Hamlet who was smiling and trying to shy away from her tickles. Esme blinked and looked towards the school, gripping the stone tighter.

**Thanks for the reviews :) and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Glitch**

The Doctor sat in a chair outside the Head teacher's office, swinging his legs, his feet not quite reaching the floor. Half a dozen 'blank men' stared at him with distant eyes. It had made him feel awkward at first, but he'd been sat there long enough to get used to it. He'd tried to get up at first, to examine these men, flash lights in their eyes, check their pulses, but strong arms would immediately push him back. He looked at his bloody knees and felt at his grazed cheek with little fingers.

There was a soft click of a door opening.

"**The Master will see you now**," they all said simultaneously. The Doctor's legs stopped swinging, the lace on one of his red shoes was undone and dangled on the dusty laminate floor. It couldn't be. It was impossible, and he wouldn't be at a school, the Master had hated school. He hopped childishly off the seat and smiled politely at the men, who stared back with empty eyes. He followed the light that shone from the Head teacher's office, walking slowly to give his eyes time to adjust.

"**Sit, boy.**" said the man sitting at a desk before him, the words echoed through the hollow men, still standing in the hallway.

The Doctor hesitated, before reluctantly taking the seat in front of the desk, only leaning on the edge so that his feet could still touch the floor.

"**I am the Headmaster of this school**."

The Doctor audibly sighed with relief. It wasn't the Master at least.

The man before him wore white like the men outside; he looked similar to them, but his face was not identical as theirs had all been, but with only slight differences. Perhaps it was that emotions seemed to flicker behind his eyes. He wore a toy crown on his head, it would have looked silly, except the aerial, the Doctor noted, sticking out the side pulsated with golden light.

"**You are a glitch**," the man said.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked standing and walking carefully towards to desk.

"**You are a glitch**," repeated the Headmaster without altering his tone, then he cocked his head to the side, "**Your thoughts are real**."

The Doctor stopped, as the man's eyes bore into his own. Then his eyes widened.

"You're Caricatura!" announced the Doctor, looking momentarily pleased with himself for naming the creatures, before immediately stepping back. "But why on Earth are you…on Earth?" that didn't sound right, the Doctor pondered, "I'm warning you, now. LEAVE." he shouted, suddenly looking his true age as he spat the final word.

The beings couldn't have been on Earth long. They were creatures that took their form by feeding upon the imagination. They already looked like humans, but had barely assimilated emotion. The longer they feed the stronger they get. The children would play until they died, and their imagination would become real, and the Caricatura as powerful as could be imagined. Even as the Doctor watched, colour was seeping into the man's white suit, and his albino features began to flush and develop warm colours. Details emerged, stubble along his jaw line, a slight crease in the starched white of his suit, a small vein on his forehead.

"**You are wise without Time but engulfed by it. Time Doctor **," the man blinked inhumanly, the Doctor seethed with hatred as Esme's words were used. "**To be or not to be, that is the question** - **your choices Time Doctor; Destroyer of Worlds**."

And the Doctor made a choice. He jumped to his feet and aimed his sonic screwdriver at the crown pulsating with light on the Headmaster's head, the aerial sparked and the crown tumbled to the floor. The Headmaster stood up, knuckles on the desk, seething with anger.

"**Destruction of school property**," he roared, taking the words from the mind's of the children, speaking the role of a teacher.

But the Doctor had never been an example student and he ran from the room, speeding past the hollow Caricatura that lined the walls, still unable to be independent they merely echoed threats of expulsion as the Doctor sped past them. Then the Headmaster walked into the hallway.

"**He is a glitch. Exterminate**," he shouted, reaching into the Doctor's memories that had seeped into the machine along with the school children's.

The Doctor heard the word echo around the abandoned halls of the school, a fearsome word but it was said in the wrong tone - it sounded angry, and Daleks were never angry. He ran up flights of stairs, knowing nothing but to run. He saw the Caricatura out the corner of his eye, following him at speed. He continued up the large winding staircase, and as he reached the top found a disused door with "No Entry" written across it. He hurtled through the metal door, the unbolted chain clanging loudly, and tumbled onto the roof. It was a small sloping roof and the Doctor almost skidded down it, where he would have certainly fallen to his death.

The children were still playing below him, emitting golden energy from their minds as the aerial had been destroyed and the energy the Caricatura were collecting had become visible, pooling in the playground. Their imagination took ghostly forms; a giant towered over the playground, animals ran through the children that were barely visible in the light, some children gripped spectre thin swords and, a group were stood in a boat that moved as though at sea, their hands on each others' shoulders. Some of the energy, the Doctor noted with dismay, was still filtering into the school, directly into the Caricatura.

The Doctor was momentarily amazed at the sight, but looked nervously back - the Caricatura were closer now, almost at the door. He slid a little further down the sloping roof.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or any of the guest 'heroes' and 'villains'.**

* * *

_The Caricatura were closer now, almost at the door. He slid a little further down the sloping roof. _

**Villains**

Then he had an idea.

"Princess Esmeralda!" he shouted, in the loudest voice he could muster, a little dismayed at its high pitch, he shouted again. The children in the playground had stopped playing and looked up at the Doctor, standing dramatically on the roof of the school. The images faded as their attention shifted. A small figure stepped forward through the crowd, two others behind her.

The Caricatura were behind the Doctor now, no longer hollow they had quickly taken on the forms of nightmares and villains from the children's imagination. One appeared with a pale face with slits for nostrils and snake eyes, he gripped a thin wand in one hand. Next to him stood a pirate, whose face had decayed into that of a squid with pulsating tentacles framing his face like a beard. One stood bigger than the others, with deep red skin and horns - he was the archetypal devil, and as the Doctor watched the fearsome figure morphed into a smaller version of one he recognised. At the door stood a Cyber-man, but it wore a huge clown smile and laughed manically, the contrast worked to heighten the horror. Next to him stood a pink figure, the colour of bubble-gum, he had an evil grin and stood with arms folded, head cocked, a curly 'M' was written on the buckle at his waist.

But they all just stood there for a moment, and laughed at how perfect their plan was. The Doctor stood uncertainly as they surrounded him. Why hadn't they killed him already?

Then the Doctor smiled. Because that's the way stories go. They'd absorbed the fairy tales of the innocent, where villains have a nasty habit of stalling for just enough time for the hero to escape. The Doctor spun round and smiled when he saw what he had hoped for. Below him stood the heroes. He squinted at the figures below him, near the front of the crowd stood Super Man, and Harry Potter, Spider Man, the Bionic Woman and Captain Jack Sparrow, Goku and James Bond, Wonder Woman, Hermione, and so many more that the Doctor had never seen before - creations of the children. Princess Esmeralda stepping forward, holding up the brown stone that was suddenly so much more. It shone bright and encompassed them all in a golden glow.

The Doctor turned to look at the villains that loomed like gargoyles over the playground, cornering the Doctor. They walked slowly towards the him, mimicking Zombies from a horror movie, but they began to look like poor fancy dress costumes - the details fell away, and they were just blank again. They reached forward to the Doctor but before they could touch him he stumbled, tripping over his undone lace, his stomach turned as he fell head first from the roof. The Caricatura screamed and disappeared as the light concentrated around them.

"If it wasn't for those meddling kid…" came the final scream of the Headmaster.

And then it all vanished from view as the Doctor fell through the air towards the floor of the square playground.

And he floated gently downwards. He looked around in surprise, still upside down he saw Hermione smile at him, wand outstretched. Then he turned and was placed gently, feet first on the floor. The ghostly outlines that had created characters of the children slowly disappeared, the scar from Harry Potter's forehead went, Hermione's wand vanished, James Bond's hair turned ginger, and the bright primary colours of Superman receded into black cotton.

The children all looked a little confused, but began to laugh joyfully. Children knew just how to save the world. And they smiled.

Esmeralda ran forward and hugged him.

"You're all heroes," said the Doctor, "Every single one of you! Who needs super powers to be a hero?" This bought happy cheers from the crowd of children.

"Thank you, Esmeralda," the Doctor said looking the taller girl in the eye.

"Oh, my name's Polly really, Polly Hatcher. And they're called Charlotte and Jake, really." she said pointing to her two friends.

The Doctor laughed and put his hands in his blue short pockets.

"What's in a name," he whispered, but his smile faltered a little as he said it. "Right, well I'd better run! You really are heroes you know, thank you." he said before running through the crowd towards his TARDIS.

But before he could get through all the children, police helicopters appeared over head and there was an army platoon suddenly surrounding the perimeter of the playground; his TARDIS was tucked out of sight, and behind the line of soldiers.

"Oh," he said.

"Stay where you are," shouted an official voice from the helicopter, "You are safe now. You will be transferred to a secure base. Stay exactly where you are. Your parents or guardians will see you shortly."

The Doctor's shoulders slouched in disappointment, the Caricatura had likely created a force field to stop the outside world from interfering. People would have been worried, and they'd want to know what happened.

Army vehicles entered the school gates, ready to transport all the children. The Doctor pushed himself to the front of the crowd for a better view. Still, this had gathered more attention than normal.

At the front was a black SUV, it pulled up sharply and Captain Jack Harkness got out, his coat billowing dramatically. Gwen got out the other side, and a lanky man the Doctor hadn't seen before got out of the back seat, they conferred about something and Gwen went to talk to the Police now standing around the school entrance. A slight bump showed under her jacket. The man followed Jack towards the crowd of children.

The people were oddly wary of the children, but Jack walked with authority towards them.

"Jack!" the Doctor shouted, pleased that he wouldn't have to be interrogated and found to be an alien by the army. He ran forward, but stopped when Jack raised his weapon.

The Doctor stopped, suddenly consumed with anger.

"You point you gun at _children_ now, Jack?!"

Although the Doctor looked only a child he spoke with almost a millennium of authority and Jack faltered and lowered his weapon. But the Doctor could see something had changed in Jack, he sensed overwhelming emotions of mourning and guilt.

"How do you know my -"

The lanky man raised a device in his hands, it beeped loudly. He looked to Jack.

"Alien: recognised hostile" he informed him, and Jack raised his gun again and shot the Doctor with the stun-gun. The child tottered slightly but didn't fall.

"Jack…it's me…it's the -"

"That's enough for an adult," the man next to Jack said in awe.

Jack shot him again and the Doctor fell to the floor.

"How did he know your name?"

Jack shrugged, and reloaded the stun-gun, "Most likely telepathy. Check the rest, we're not taking any chances," he said as he motioned for somebody to collect the Doctor's sleeping body.

The recent incident with the children of Earth had tightened the protocol for dealing with aliens, especially when children were involved.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Please review, let me know what you think! Thanks for those so far, and thank you for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Jack motioned for somebody to collect the Doctor's sleeping body. The recent incident with the children of Earth had tightened the protocol for dealing with aliens, especially when children were involved._

**Mirth**

The Doctor's head felt groggy and the world was dark again. He groaned and brought his grazed hand to his head. He opened his eyes and light flooded into his mind. He blinked and the room focused, he was in the Torchwood holding cells.

"Oh," he said as his memories filtered back, and he looked down to discover he was still just a child. But children are powerful, he mused, he'd seen that.

He stood up slowly and walked towards the glass wall of the cell. He leaned his forehead on it to cool himself.

"Jack," he shouted warily eyeing the camera opposite that flashed with a red light.

"Captain Jack Harkness, let me out of this cell! It's me, you idiot! And since when do you shoot first and ask questions later," the Doctor leaned back with his hands against the door and his head bowed, "although I suppose you were always abit…but you changed," he looked at the camera, remembering Jack's eyes and the emotions he felt pulsating from Jack, "and changed again," he finished sadly.

There was a clunking from somewhere near by as a door opened. Jack appeared in front of him, followed by Gwen.

"Who and what are you," Jack asked, his American accent echoing around the cells. "You're not human."

The boy stepped forward.

"I'm the Doctor."

Jack's eyes widened and he looked at Gwen who appeared equally as shocked.

"Prove it," said Jack.

"Err, you used to be called the Face of Boe. Oh, and I met you in London during the Blitz; you almost destroyed the world."

Gwen looked at Jack in shock, but he just shrugged guiltily at the last part.

Jack hesitated a moment.

"Doctor! You're a child!"

"I know," said the Doctor with more weariness than an eight year old could ever express. "It went wrong, and there was nobody…"

Jack just stood there. He didn't know how to respond, he didn't know who he was anymore. He could let the Doctor out and carry on as normal, or he could leave him in there and blame him for the 4-5-6. He could've saved them…Ianto, Stephan.

No, how could he even think that.

Jack looked at the Doctor who was absently scratching his head, clearly waiting for him to let him out. And Jack did what it took some people, who felt loss and responsibility as keenly as he did, a lifetime to remember - he laughed.

"Oi, it's not funny! I've got to wait at least a decade before I'm taken seriously on ANY of my favourite planets."

This just made Jack laugh even more, it was a hearty, infectious laugh and Gwen couldn't help but join in.

"I suppose it is a little funny…" said the Doctor as Jack tried to open the door between fits of laughter. The Doctor smiled a little bit, and he actually looked completely 8 years old for the first time.

Jack found this even funnier and the door swung open.

"I'm sorry, Doc, Torchwood has you down as hostile, and things have changed around here recently, after…but all the children are safe, all the children…"

The Doctor was still angry, but he sensed something had changed in Jack; the Doctor changed his face, and Jack changed in slight ways too. Nothing can be constant forever.

Jack didn't finish his sentence, it was his choice, his responsibility as much as the Doctor's.

"And did you get dressed in the dark?" Jack asked, smiling again.

The Doctor smirked looking down at his multicoloured outfit and back up to Jack.

_As bright as he was he felt consumed by darkness; just a child before the Time Vortex in the moments before your atoms learn to run. And the child flees. _

"Yeah," he nodded, "But it's light now, and I like the clothes, they add detail."

"You're going to have to go through puberty again! Hah!"

The Doctor's face dropped.

"Legally, of course, I'll have to send you to school, Doctor. And we're not finding your TARDIS until I've called Sarah Jane and Martha round to laugh at this."

The boy smirked. Gwen held her growing bump as she laughed, she'd always imagined the Doctor as a heroic old man, she was surprised enough when she first saw him, but this was priceless. A hero never turns out exactly as you imagined, it's in the details.

And the Doctor laughed too, his childish giggles echoing around the bright room.

* * *

_**The End.**_

**Thanks for reading this randomness! Hope you enjoyed :) The little Doctor flies off and grows into Matt Smith!**


End file.
